Taboo: Forbidden Dance
by coopcake.chaarlie
Summary: ¿Te haz preguntado como sería la Samba de la arena? Lee esta pequeña y entretenida historia en la cual Gaara y tu pueden ser los protagonistas al son de la samba/ Have u ever wonder how the sand samba could it be? Find out in the next story with Gaara at your side. Enjoy! Gaara x Reader Story


**Taboo: La samba de la arena.**

 **Gaara x Reader**

La luna se ha puesto y tu te encuentras en medio de un tumulto de gente. En este día se conmemora el fin de la cuarta guerra ninja y la Unión de todas las aldeas para un bien común, por lo tanto, personas de todos lados se encuentran reunidas en Konoha; personas de altos rangos como los Kages y soldados de elite se encuentran disfrutando del Festival organizado en el centro de la ahora gran ciudad de la hoja. Música y bailes representativos se presentan y una degustación de las diferentes tradiciones y costumbres adornan la velada. Al ser una persona foránea pero bien adoptada a la sociedad de Konoha te adentras en la festividad para recordar tus raíces y tu lugar de origen: Sunagakure.

Tu vestido rojo carmesí hace que tus ojos (color de ojos) resalten y sean casi hipnóticos al son de la luz de las farolas. Tu cabello se encuentra suelto y con ondas suaves que caen sobre tus hombros.

Al recorrer los diversos puestos y pasillos tienes un presentimiento de que esta noche será única e inolvidable, no solo por la alegria y la nostalgia que albergas al poder probar la comida de tu ciudad natal, sino mas bien por el hecho de que podrás pasar una velada inolvidable con tus amigos y él: Gaara, el chico por el cual suspiras de vez en cuando; aunque tu gusto por el pelirrojo no era tan extenuante como los de tus amigas Ino o Sakura, ciertamente el chico de la arena sacaba tu lado más oscuro. Ries a tus afueras y muerdes tu labio inferior al recordar el motivo por el cual te encuentras vestida tan "elegantemente", tal y como Yamato-sensei se refirió a tu vestimenta con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Ciertamente no acostumbras a vestirte con un escote tan pronunciado como en estos momentos pero tenías en mente un solo objetivo: Hacer que Gaara confesara. Si, hace tiempo que conocías al chico, y lo hacías tan bien que podías ver en su rostro ese sentimiento que al igual que tu compartían en complicidad, pero por alguna circunstancia nunca se habían dado la oportunidad de hablarlo. Incluso Temari y Kankuro pudieron notar la creciente tensión que había cuando estaban juntos por la cual siempre optaban por "hacerse misiones imaginarias" y marcharse.

Ambos se conocieron una noche hace 10 años, aun siendo unos pequeños de 6 años: Cada año en Sunagakure se organizaba un pequeño festival musical clandestino el cual su tema principal era la samba. Te encontrabas oculta entre los árboles observando a tu madre, una de las bailarinas de renombre en Suna, poseedora de la gran habilidad para hipnotizar con su baile. Habías escapado de casa para poder verla y así comenzar a seguir sus pasos en el baile, pero al vivir con tu padre, una persona muy estricta y un tanto prejuiciosa se te había prohibido acercarte a tal actividad de poco provecho. Observabas los distintos estilos de baile, la gran fogata y el son de los tambores cuando repentinamente tus ojos (color de ojos) se cruzaron con los ojos turquesa de un pequeño niño que se encontraba al extremo opuesto del tuyo, sujetando un pequeño oso de peluche mientras miraba a la multitud. Decidiste cambiar de lugar sin que nadie lo notase a su lado. Sonreíste y saludas al pequeño niño e intercambian algunas pequeñas palabras. El pequeño Gaara sonando un poco taciturno.

-¿Te gusta la samba?.- preguntaste un tanto entusiasmada.

-Es un baile interesante.- responde Gaara sin mirarte a los ojos.- Mi nombre es Gaara.

-Gaara.- repites un tanto decepcionada por la actitud del pelirrojo.- Bueno yo soy (nombre).

Ambos continuaron mirando el espectáculo sin dirigirse la palabra en los proximos 5 minutos.

\- ¿Es que acaso no piensas huir de mi?.Finalmente el pelirrojo rompe el hielo sonando un poco sorprendido y ahora mirándote directamente.

-¿Deberia?.- Respondiste, ahora tomando la misma actitud indiferente que el había tenido antes.

Gaara parpadea un tanto atónito por tu actitud: eras la primera niña que no huía de el, y lo trataba como igual. Suspira y su expresión un tanto uraña cambia por una mas amigable…

Tus recuerdos son interrumpidos por la voz familiar que grita tu nombre. La música que sonaba de fondo acompañada de sonidos del apito (silbato que se usa para marcar el ritmo en la samba) te indicaban la dirección hacia la sección de Suna.

-(nombre).- a lo lejos puedes ver a Ten Ten la cual hace señas para que pudieses llegar hasta ellos.

Tus manos rozan las cuerdas del puente por el cual te encuentras cruzando y el olor del comino inunda tus sentidos. Cierras tus ojos y suspiras: -Suna.- dices en voz baja.

Te diriges hacia Ten Ten y puedes divisar a Rock Lee junto a Kankuro, los cuales se encontraban muy animados al punto de silbar al ver a las chicas bailar alrededor de una fogata.

Mientras te acercas más hacia el punto de reunión tu corazón comienza a palpitar mas deprisa: al lado de la silueta de Kankuro se podía ver una cabellera pelirroja. Sabes inmediatamente de quien se trata. Al dar el siguiente paso sientes como tus pies no respondes y tienes que respirar para recuperar el control de la situación. Te incorporas al grupo de amigos y te colocas al lado de Ten Ten, Kankuro notando tu presencia comienza a hablar con Gaara: Al parecer el chico explica detalladamente el como vienes vestida ya que simula una silueta con sus manos mientras sonríe y mira a Gaara animandolo.

-Vaya que hay mucha gente en este lado- musitas pasando tus manos alrededor de tu cabello y apartandolo a un lado en señal de calor y revelando tu escote.- Hola a todos.- sonríes y haces ademanes de saludo.

-Debe ser por su comida. Está deliciosa.- dice un Rock Lee muy animado, abre un espacio para que Kankuro y Gaara se incorporaran a la conversación.

-¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte (Nombre)!.- exclama Kankuro tomandote por detras de los hombros y dandote un incómodo abrazo.

-Vaya que si.- respondes forzando una sonrisa.

Gaara te observa sin apartar sus ojos de los tuyos, notas que su mirada es distinta a las que anteriormente te ha dado. Se acerca a ti y puedes sentir que el calor que antes sentías se incrementa con cada paso que da. Gaara dirige una mirada a Kankuro el cual asiente en señal de aprobación.

-Lu..luces bien (nombre).- dice tartamudeando un poco, no pudiendo sostener la mirada la aparta y todos observan el rubor que se forma en sus mejillas.

Tu corazón a punto de explotar por 2 motivos: el calor intenso y su rubor. ¿O es que acaso Gaara está ocasionando ese aumento de temperatura?. Sacudes tu cabeza para interrumpir tus pensamientos.

-Gra..gracias Gaara-sama.- respondes e inconscientemente tu mano se dirige a encontrar la suya. Se rozan por una fraccion de segundo y ambos olvidan que están en medio de un tumulto de gente, ninguno de los 2 aparta la mirada de los ojos del otro. Ten Ten, Lee y Kankuro comienzan a sentirse un poco incómodos...

-Lee! Creo que tenemos que ir a comprar otro dango.- rie Ten Ten nerviosamente mientras empuja por la espalda a Rock Lee. Kankuro sigue la acción y se alejan de ambos.

Sorprendes a Gaara mirando hacia la abertura de tu escote y rapidamente aparta su mirada avergonzado. Esbozas una sonrisa sin soltar su mano.

La tonada de la canción que se encuentran tocando finaliza. Los instrumentistas toman un pequeño descanso para poder seguir. Finalmente una nueva melodia acompañada del repinique, la caixa y el sambero comienza a sonar. Se trataba de una melodía con ritmos que elevaban la temperatura y hacian el momento un tanto íntimo: sin duda el sambero hacia las cosas un poco mas sensuales.

Los presentes comenzaron a bailar al son de la tonada, cada uno a su estilo. Una risa escapa de tu boca mientras observas a los asistentes que con muy poco éxito trataban de imitar los movimientos de la samba. Gaara y tu intercambian miradas de complicidad: No necesitaban palabras para decirse cuál era su siguiente paso:

-¿Deberiamos enseñarles como se baila una verdadera samba, Gaara?.- susurras con un tono seductor que manda pequeños calosfrios alrededor de la espalda de Gaara, el cual tragando un poco de saliva, inseguro al principio cierra sus ojos para después esbozar una sonrisa coqueta la cual nunca antes habias visto.

-Seguro.- responde. Ahora mirandote fijamente dejando entrever sus deseos a través de sus ojos.

Diriges a Gaara cerca de la luz de la fogata, el toma tu muñeca y te da una media vuelta. Su mano izquierda tomando tu cintura y la derecha posada sobre tu mano homónima. Comienzas a realizar movimientos con tu cadera al ritmo del repique de los tambores, tus movimientos guiados por los de el. Ambos rozando sus cuerpos mientras tu deslizas tus manos sobre su cuello dando una pequeña vuelta sin detener tus movimientos mientras Gaara pone sus manos en tu vientre, con cada movimiento el ambiente se tornaba mas íntimo. Los presentes comienzan a apartarse para formar un círculo alrededor de ambos; impresionados por su habilidad para el baile, pero sobretodo por la quimica que desprendian al danzar juntos.

Gaara toma tu manos con el borde de las suyas y en movimiento rápido y sin perder el ritmo te aleja de él; el repinique comienza a sonar mas fuerte y con el cese de los otros movimientos comienzas a acercarte nuevamente a el moviendo tus caderas de una manera mucho mas rápida hasta que nuevamente te toma por la espalda y te acerca a él: sus bocas tocándose pero sin sellar el beso. Sus ojos turquesas observando todo tu ser. Continúan la danza con él realizando un ligero movimiento de caderas mientras vuelven a su posición original pero con una variante, tu pierna derecha se encuentra sobre la de él, Gaara toma tu mano y te alza sobre el piso. La multitud aplaude ante la magnífica ejecución de movimiento. Al recuperar tu posicion en suelo, Gaara toma tu cintura y prosiguen la danza. De repente Gaara susurra a tu oído:

\- "Você é tão linda, que não paro de te admirar" (Tu eres tan guapa que no paro de admirarte). Sus palabras envian ligeros toques de electricidad por tu espalda. El bailar con él te hacía sentir en el cielo. Gaara te da media vuelta colocando sus manos sobre tu vientre nuevamente y el sudor corre por tu escote. El pelirrojo posa su cabeza sobre tu cuello oliendo tu esencia y acercandote mas a él. Coloca una pierna sobre tus entrepiernas mientras sigues bamboleandote, puedes notar que su miembro comienza a tener ciertas reacciones, por lo cual tu comienzas a esbozar una sonrisa traviesa y con tus manos hacia atras comienzas a tocar su espalda mientras subes y bajas para "molestarlo" un poco más.

El silbato comienza a sonar por lo que conocen marcan el estribillo final de la canción. Gaara te guia para dar 2 vueltas seguidas y volver a la posición básica de la samba: Ahora lo entiendes. No necesitan palabras para expresar su sentir, el baile es todo lo que necesitan. Asi como hace tiempo los unió, la samba los mantendría unidos a través del tiempo.

Con un vibrato final el sambero para mientras ustedes quedan en una posición a punto de besarse.

Los alaridos del público y los aplausos no se hacen esperar y llenan el lugar. Al parecer ambos han logrado atraer mas público. Te separas de Gaara y das 2 pasos. Antes de dar un tercer paso, el toma tu muñeca y no te deja ir. Miras tu muñeca y levantas una mirada sensual hacia él.

-No te vayas(Nombre), creo que me debes otra pieza.- replica un Gaara con un tono de voz que no puedes resistir.- Aunque deberíamos hacerlo en un lugar mas privado.- completa el jinchuriki.

-Como el kazekage desee.- contestas en un tono travieso mientras te acercas a su rostro y con tu mano derecha acaricias su mejilla.

\- ¡Eso es todo, matador!.- su momento es interrumpido por un Naruto muy entusiasmado y feliz por su compañero jinchuriki.

Ambos rien. Sakura no obstante reprende al rubio por su acción y se disculpa con ambos.

Gaara entonces coloca su brazo a la altura del tuyo y hace un gesto para que lo tomes. Colocas tu brazo como él lo sugiere y ambos se dirigen hacia otro lugar a continuar con su velada ignorando totalmente las burlas con doble sentido que Kankuro lanzaba hacia los dos.

Sin duda sus cuerpos piden mas samba y calor….

Espero les haya gustado chicos. Les sugiero que lean la parte del baile con la canción de Taboo de Don Omar jaja, enserio asi me imagino la samba de la arena. Hasta la próxima (:


End file.
